Arcanum
by The Mage Of Virtual Space
Summary: Cuenta la leyenda que los Héroes de Prospit y Derse despertaron una vez para encontrar a sus reinos acechados por algo más oscuro que la Guerra. Veinte soñadores tendrán que encontrarse, enfrentarse, enamorarse, luchar, reconciliarse, vivir, morir. Todo mientras son bendecidos o maldecidos por sus roles en el Juego del Destino. -AU, Human!stuck, varias parejas, rating puede subir.
1. Cero

_Dedicado a Lin, con todo el cariño del Medium._

_Disclaimer: ¡Libre soy! ¡Libre soy! No puedo ocultarlo más. El frío es parte también de mí... Pero no Homestuck, eso es de Andrew Hussie._

* * *

Tu nombre es John Egbert y hoy es tu diecisieteavo cumpleaños. Tu mejor amigo te ha preparado una fiesta sorpresa en un lugar sorpresa con algunos invitados sorpresa. Lo único no-sorpresa es el hecho de la fiesta en sí; tu primo no ha sabido cerrar su caballerosa boca y has terminado por enterarte.

En este momento te encuentras en tu habitación a la espera de que Strider llegue a recogerte para llevarte a la fiesta sorpresa. Por supuesto, él no sabe que tú sabes que la fiesta sorpresa ya no es sorpresa porque tu primo te hizo prometer (con ojitos de cachorro y un nuevo poster de Supernatural) que fingirías no saber nada y luego estar sorprendido. Pero bueno, detalles, detalles.

Ahora, John, ¿en qué ocuparás tu tiempo mientras esperas?

Un olor dulce llega a la habitación haciéndote recordar que Papá se ha ido a atender algunos asuntos en la tienda y probablemente ha dejado otro pastel en el horno. Decides bajar y desmantelar esa cosa, no necesitas otro jodido pastel hasta, déjame pensar, el fin del mundo.

Por desgracia, al llegar a la cocina tus planes quedan arruinados por algo peor que el pastel en sí. Peor que el hecho de que sea un horrendo pastel de Crockercorp. Peor que el hecho de que esté, a propósito, cubierto del maní que te causa tan severas alergias. Es una nota con caligrafía en azul adherida a la puerta del horno:

_¡Hola, John, espero que estés pasando un feliz cumpleaños! :B_

_Sé que estás cansado de los pasteles, así que no hay razón para preocuparse porque este no es para ti (no te voy a dar algo con maní sabiendo que podría matarte, duh). Lo hice para la 'cita' de esta noche con Jake, si sabes a lo que me refiero ;) Así que, por favor, abstente de intentar ponerle un dedo encima. _

_Ah, y apaga el horno antes de irte._

_Con cariño, JC._

Te alejas del horno como si estuviese poseído. _Maldita sea, Jane_. Papá no suele colocar trampas en la cocina (vamos, es un adulto responsable), pero tu hermanastra es otra historia. Si ella dice 'no te acerques al pastel' tú obedeces sin rechistar porque sabes que el maní es lo menos peligroso en esa cosa.

Oh, hay una posdata en la parte de atrás de la nota:

_PD: ¡Muchas, muchas gracias por el regalo! :B Dios, sé que pediste en tu nota que no preguntara, ¿pero cómo conseguiste el abrigo y la bufanda que usa Sherlock en la serie de BBC? ¡Aún me cuesta creer que tengo algo tan genial en mi armario! De verdad, hermano, ¡gracias! Te daré tu regalo (aunque no es tan genial) más tarde ;)_

Te alegra que le haya gustado (sabías desde un principio que la iba a volver loca), pero nunca revelarás tu secreto. Suspiras. _Fangirls_. Por otra parte, estás ansioso por saber qué te dará ella. Y, por otra parte, a pesar de los años que llevan siendo familia todavía se siente extraño que sus cumpleaños sean el mismo día. Te preguntas si la fiesta sorpresa es sólo para ti o también para ella, y no puedes evitar sentir algo de celos porque a veces te molesta compartir a tus amigos con Jane.

Como sea, te sientes en la responsabilidad de avisar a tu primo que su novia quiere envenenarlo. De nuevo. Le envías un mensaje por celular a Jake advirtiéndole sobre el pastel de maní y esperas un par de minutos por su respuesta. No llega.

Pero sí llega el mensaje de tu mejor amigo. _"TT: Estoy afuera"_. Rápidos y directos 13: Strider y su Pinkie Pie.

Apagas el horno con cuidado y dejas una pequeña nota para Papá (avisándole que te fuiste y que debe ser precavido con el pastel de Jane) antes de salir.

"Hola, Dirk", saludas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Jake te dijo, ¿verdad?", pregunta mientras te subes al auto deportivo pintado, en esta ocasión, de un irónico rosa brillante.

"Sip."

"Lo sabía," suspira y pone los ojos en blanco, "nunca más volveré a confiarle un secreto."

"Oh, vamos, tampoco es un gran dilema. No me dijo dónde era ni quiénes iban a ir, así que técnicamente sigue siendo una sorpresa."

"Ya. Entonces, ¿qué te prometió a cambio de no decirme?"

"Un poster de Supernatural."

"Debiste haber pedido algo mejor."

"Hablas como si fuera basura," lo miras frunciendo los labios.

Él suelta una pequeña risa y levanta su mano para revolverte el cabello.

"Oye, Dirk."

"¿Sí?"

"¿La fiesta también es para Jane?"

"No."

"¿No?"

"Dijo que no hacía falta. Creo que ella se conforma con hacer esta noche algo especial con English."

"Oh, ya veo…" Evitas profundizar más en el asunto, es delicado.

No preguntas hacia dónde se dirigen porque sabes que tu amigo te dirá que es sorpresa, y tampoco pones atención al recorrido. Lo que hablan durante el viaje es muy poco; Dirk no parece con ganas de charlar y, sabiendo que tu amigo tiene sus momentos, respetas el silencio cómodo que se forma entre ustedes.

Cuando el auto se detiene te encuentras frente a un edificio blanco de dieciséis pisos y aspecto lujoso. Antes de bajarse Dirk te venda los ojos, de manera que tiene que conducirte todo el camino abrazándote por los hombros. Incómodo.

No te das cuenta de mucho (sólo unas cuántas escaleras, un ascensor con música irritante, el olor del aire acondicionado y la constante presión de la mano de tu mejor amigo) hasta que el rubio anuncia que es el último piso y las puertas del elevador se abren. Entonces la venda desaparece y puedes ver de nuevo.

¿Estás emocionado, John? Conmocionado, mejor dicho.

Ninguno de los presentes en lo que parece ser un Gran Comedor exclama '¡Sorpresa!', y tú ni siquiera te mueves para abrazarlos a todos como quieres hacerlo. Tienes un mal, mal presentimiento.

_¿John?_

Una voz extraña llega a tus oídos, pronunciando tu nombre en un susurro. A partir de ahí todo se vuelve borroso y una sensación de estar viviendo algo en cámara lenta y rápida a la vez te revuelve el estómago.

Veinte miradas, incluyendo la tuya, se posan en el sujeto de vestimenta oscura que se encuentra detrás de una mesa situada en la tarima. Unas palabras, varios gritos en protesta, movimientos agresivos, órdenes, llanto, negaciones, muchas voces. Crees oír tu propia voz también, pero nada tiene sentido. Tu cerebro simplemente no puede procesar nada de lo que está sucediendo, y eso te frustra más que los arlequines de Papá.

Lo último que sabes es que todo está cubierto en llamas azules y de repente despiertas asustado y confundido en medio de una ciudad abandonada. Solo.


	2. I - El Hechicero

_Disclaimer: Vendo el inventario de recuerdos de la historia más bonita que en la vida escuché... Pero no vendo ni presto este fic... Y por desgracia Hussie tampoco vende Homestuck, así que sigue siendo suyo._

* * *

Ahora tu nombre es Dirk Strider y francamente sientes que estás a punto de tener un ataque de nervios. Pero por fuera pareces tan calmado como si acabaras de salir de la ducha.

No recuerdas mucho, tus memorias se tornan confusas desde el día en que comenzaste a planear la fiesta sorpresa para John. Pero no tiene caso pensarlo demasiado, solo harás que te duela más la cabeza.

Respiras profundo varias veces, tratando de calmarte. Lo consigues tras un tiempo considerable que te hace sentir un poco avergonzado de ti mismo. Tu primera preocupación son tus amigos, tu segunda preocupación son sus paraderos, tu tercera preocupación es tu paradero, tu cuarta preocupación es cómo resolver tu situación actual. _Concéntrate, Strider; enumerar tus preocupaciones no hará que se esfumen con el viento. _Miras a tu alrededor sin mover un músculo, atento a cualquier cosa que muestre signos de vida.

El diagnóstico inmediato: te encuentras sólo en medio de la Nada. Unas ruinas, para ser más concreto. Es una noche sin luna ni estrellas, así que en realidad no crees que las paredes estén pintadas en tonos de violeta y no lo confirmarás hasta que amanezca. Si es que amanece...

¿Qué rayos? No sabes por qué has pensado eso último. Supones que estás en tus días pesimistas del mes.

Ahora, ¿qué se te ocurre que puedes hacer? Primero sacas tu celular del bolsillo trasero de tu pantalón –al lado opuesto de donde tienes asegurada tu inseparable katana. El teléfono está muerto. Una de tres: el dispositivo recibió un golpe fuerte que no dejó marcas (no), olvidaste cargar la batería (no), o fuiste transportado a una dimensión en la que los aparatos electrónicos no funcionan (Ja Ja no). _Brillante, Dirk._

"Es tiempo de moverse, Dirk Strider. Hay que buscar a los otros."

Genial, es el momento del día en que comienzas a hablar contigo mismo en voz alta. Pero bueno, te hace las cosas más llevaderas.

"Si me dieran una moneda por cada vez que me veo en la necesidad de explorar ruinas ya tendría suficiente para comprarme un nuevo computador. Pero esto es diferente, esto no es un sueño ni un videojuego, ni uno de los juegos de rol de English; me siento bastante lúcido. No, no bebo ni consumo drogas, gracias. Ahora, si alguien fuera tan amable de responderme por lo menos por qué este lugar parece el escenario de la Tercera Guerra Civil del Mundo Mágico de Equestria lo agradecería mucho… Sí, eso pensé. Este lugar me recuerda un poco a algo, pero no logro recordar… Hombre, últimamente no logro recordar nada, será el Alzheimer. Necesito mis píldoras y… ¿qué rayos?"

Detienes en seco tu recorrido y tus murmullos al notar una figura oscura agazapada en un rincón de lo que parece ser (era) una casa.

Luce como un niño inofensivo, así que decides acercarte con lentitud para no asustarlo. Como no ha notado tu presencia, logras llegar a una posición adecuada para atraparlo en caso de que quiera huir (después de todo no puedes dejar ir lo que parece ser la única fuente de información en varios kilómetros).

"Oye, pequeño amigo." Susurras con delicadeza.

El infante de cabello negro como el carbón levanta la cabeza y te mira confundido. Está asustado, pero su mirada se relaja dos segundos después. A continuación rompe en un llanto silencioso y antes de que puedas reaccionar se ha levantado y te ha embestido en un abrazo desconsolado.

De acuerdo. Calma, Dirk. Eso no te lo esperabas, pero tienes que hacer algo.

Vacilas unos segundos pero al final rodeas con tus brazos la pequeña figura. Su piel está sucia hasta el punto de que ha adquirido una textura arrugada como la de un caparazón. Sientes los cinco dedos de cada mano aferrándose a tu ropa, uñas largas por el descuido amenazando con rasgarla. Lo dejas llorar hasta que deja de temblar. No sabes durante cuánto tiempo te encuentras sentado, recostado contra una pared, acariciando la cabeza del pequeño.

Llegado el momento sientes que debes comenzar una conversación, preguntarle quién es y dónde están. Pero el niño no responde y el denso silencio a tu alrededor te golpea como agua helada. Sientes que tu corazón baja de súbito a tu estómago y te paralizas por un minuto, sin respirar, hasta que decides deshacer el débil agarre del pequeño amigo. Demasiado débil. Demasiado silencio. Demasiado… muerto.

Sus ojos cerrados parecen en paz y su boca ya no te puede decir nada. Pero la información es lo que menos te importa porque te sientes muy, muy mal por esa criatura. No lo conoces, Dios, ¡no sabes ni siquiera cuál es su nombre! Y sin embargo, te duele el pecho cuando te levantas con él en brazos y caminas hasta una casa donde encuentras un manto para cubrirlo en el helado suelo de piedra. Sin embargo, sientes como si acabase de fallecer un amigo cercano.

"Pobre criatura. Creo que era tu admirador."

Levantas la vista ante la voz de la persona que te espera fuera de la casa. Pese a que se ve tan triste como tú, de alguna manera el verla ahí logra reconfortarte.

"Buenas noches, mocosa." Sonríes de lado al notar como ella arruga la nariz ante el apodo mientras camina hacia ti.

"Algo me dice que aquí no vale el concepto de día y noche, Señor Strider, y creo que no es sólo idea mía." Olvidando por el momento tu ruda y usual manera de saludarla, ella te sonríe aliviada y te abraza por un breve instante.

"Sí, sí, como digas, niña." Correspondes el abrazo de Rose y la despeinas un poco. "¿Es correcto asumir que tienes tan poca idea como yo de lo que está sucediendo?"

"Eso depende." Responde a la vez que ambos comienzan a caminar sin rumbo fijo. "¿Hasta dónde recuerdas?"

"Lo último que recuerdo bien es estar a punto de llamar a Jane para comenzar con los planes para la fiesta sorpresa de John."

"Entonces estás peor que yo porque eso fue una semana antes de la fiesta, Dirk."

"Entonces… ¿qué me perdí?"

"En realidad no mucho. Planeaste la fiesta sin aceptar ayuda; lo único que hiciste fue enviarnos esas extrañas invitaciones y decirnos que te encargarías de todo, pero que lo mantuviéramos en secreto."

"¿Extrañas invitaciones?"

Rose busca en el bolsillo oculto de su elegante vestido violeta y extrae un sobre de papel viejo. En el reverso dice: "Para las Señoritas Roxy y Rose Lalonde". Piensas que es una suerte que eso esté en manos de la hermana menor, porque Roxy lo perdería.

Le das una mirada al contenido del sobre. Oh, no, ¿pero qué demonios?

_Queridas Señoritas Roxy Lalonde y Rose Lalonde,_

_Es un placer informarles que ustedes han sido aceptadas para participar en un curso avanzado en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Están invitadas a una reunión de orientación el día 13 de Abril a la 1:00 p.m. Para evitar la detección de los Muggles deben pretender que están yendo a la fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños de John Egbert._

_Se ha arreglado que se reunirán con el Vicedirector Dave Strider en la estación de trenes más cercana a su vivienda y él los acompañará hasta una Chimenea que los transportará directamente al Gran Comedor de Hogwarts._

_Los regalos no son necesarios pues la 'fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños de John Egbert' no es nada más una cortina de humo. Si consideran que hay necesidad de llevar algo en papel de regalo para guardar mejor las apariencias, siéntanse libres de envolver un arma casera (más adelante les será útil)._

_Sinceramente suyo,_

_Dirk Strider_

_Director_

En serio. Qué. Demonios.

"Rose, ¿qué es esta mierda?"

Ella se queda callada un momento, como procesando el hecho de que esta es una de esas raras ocasiones en las que la llamas por su nombre para enfatizar la seriedad del asunto.

"Rose." Enfatizas, otra vez.

"Es la invitación, Dirk, tú mismo me la entregaste."

"No, no lo entiendes. No hay forma de que yo haga algo como esto."

"No me parece malo, creo que es… original, pese a mis reservas con el tema."

"No, no, Rose, no lo entiendes." Te detienes junto a lo que solía ser una pastelería y la tomas por los hombros, sacudiéndola. Sabes que no puede ver tus ojos tras los lentes oscuros, pero te aseguras de que el tono urgente de tus palabras despierte algo de preocupación en ella. "No. Hay. Manera. Dime, ¿por qué lo haría? ¿Por qué Harry Potter? No soy el mayor fan, eso es más cosa de Roxy. Ni hablar de John, ¿por qué organizaría yo una fiesta temática de Harry Potter para mi mejor amigo sabiendo que él odia esas películas?"

"Propósitos irónicos." Responde ella segura. Si con tu actitud pretendías ponerla nerviosa, es caso perdido. Rose es una de las personas más sensatas que conoces, puede que incluso sea más hábil que tú para mantener la calma.

"No," respondes volviendo a retomar la caminata y mirando alrededor, analizando. "No haría algo así, no en el cumpleaños de John. Además, hay un par de cosas extrañas en esa invitación. Lo primero: el 'Vicedirector Dave Strider'."

"Dave Strider."

"Sí."

"¿Tu hermano Dave Strider?"

"Sí, mi maldito hermano Dave Strider."

"Está bien, calma. ¿Qué sucede con Dave?"

"Nada sucede, ese es el problema. Ustedes probablemente no lo saben, pero él y yo tuvimos una colosal pelea hace unas tres semanas y no hemos intercambiado ni una sola palabra innecesaria desde entonces."

"¿Tres semanas? Tuvo que ser algo muy grave." Te mira preocupada.

"Sí, algo así. Pero ese no es el punto ahora. Lo importante es que encuentro extraño que yo haya contado con Dave para algo relativo a John. Conoces la situación."

Ella suspira y tú frunces el ceño. La situación. La situación es que hace ya un tiempo que John y Dave terminaron con su amistad y hace ya un tiempo que tú reemplazaste a Dave como mejor amigo de John y hace ya un tiempo que Dave ha estado atacándote por celos. Y hace tres semanas, cuando dejaste la posición defensiva y lo enfrentaste y te dijo aquello, la situación se volvió mucho más privada y mucho más delicada.

"Cuando vi su nombre en la invitación simplemente asumí que todo se estaba arreglando entre él y John… Y Dave tampoco hizo mucho por negar la suposición. De hecho no hizo mucho en general. Ahora que me acuerdo, ustedes dos estuvieron muy distantes con todo el mundo durante esa semana. La mayoría de las veces en que cualquier persona trataba de contactarlos, ustedes no contestaban. Y cuando sí, terminaban siendo conversaciones muy cortas. Creí que era porque estaban demasiado ocupados."

"Ahí está, otra razón para afirmar que no era yo quien actuaba. ¿En qué podría estar tan ocupado para ignorar a mis amigos? Dave tampoco es del tipo de personas que haga eso."

"Tienes un punto. Ahora, dijiste que había un par de cosas extrañas en la invitación, ¿cuál es la otra?"

"Al final, eso de que el arma casera será útil. Dudo que sea una broma."

"Ciertamente, la fiesta era una cortina de humo y parece que ahora que estamos perdidos y sin pistas acerca de lo que nos depara el futuro todo indica que necesitaremos armas. Al principio pensé que era para alguna clase de juego de rol en vivo, y ahora me siento en un verdadero juego de rol. Es una lástima que se me haya ocurrido traer algo tan inofensivo como un par de agujas de tejer."

"Bien, ignorando el hecho de que las agujas de tejer no son tan inofensivas cómo crees, vamos a suponer como teoría base que la persona que se hizo pasar por mí es la misma que nos envió aquí."

"¿Te refieres al hechicero?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué?"

Pones los ojos en blanco. "Rose, ¿de qué hablas?"

"El sujeto de vestimenta oscura que nos estaba esperando en el Gran Comedor."

Suspiras sobando levemente el puente de tu nariz, frustrado. "Pequeña bruja, ¿debo tragarme mi orgullo y admitir otra vez que no recuerdo nada de esa semana?"

"Son memorias vagas y borrosas, no me fio de ellas."

"Aun así," dices tomando un respiro para comenzar a subir unas escaleras que parecen infinitas "dime lo que recuerdas. Nunca se sabe, puede haber algo de verdad en eso."

"No es mucho. Roxy y yo llegamos a la estación de trenes y, como decía la invitación, ahí nos esperaba Dave. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar de pie frente a este sujeto –asumo que era un hechicero porque vestía con ropas oscuras y llevaba una varita, un cosplay irreconocible si me lo preguntas– junto a muchas personas más y que luego llegaste con John. Nada más."

"¿Qué personas?"

"No me acuerdo bien… pero me pareció ver a Kanaya y Eridan, así que es probable que además de nosotros estuviesen ahí varios chicos de Trollian."

"¿Pero no viven la mayoría algo lejos? Pensé que Maryam vivía en Europa, ¿no?"

Ella asiente con la cabeza y ambos callan durante unos minutos, pensativos. Tampoco es que sea buena idea hablar tanto mientras se sube escaleras tan largas.

"Por lo pronto," dice Rose "concentrémonos en averiguar dónde estamos."

Y ante ustedes, al final de la cuesta, se levanta imponente e intacto un castillo.

Junto a la entrada se encuentra de pie una figura femenina con… ¿orejas de gato?

* * *

_Capítulo "cero" y primer capítulo: ¡listos! Lo sé, lo sé, no dicen mucho sobre el futuro de esta historia, pero si sienten por lo menos una llama de curiosidad, necesito saberlo. NECESITO reviews (sus opiniones, sugerencias, ideas, suposiciones, etc) para alimentar mi motivación y poder seguir escribiendo, por favor._

_Como nota final, el capítulo 2 se está cocinando y es más largo que los primeros (y contiene más información, por supuesto)._


	3. II - Derse

_Disclaimer: Sin despertar ni bajar de esta estrella fugaz... debo admitir con tristeza que Homestuck no me pertenece. Andrew Hussie es Dios. Punto final._

* * *

Rose llama a la chica por su nombre y ella se acerca a ustedes, abrazando a tu amiga efusivamente. La de baja estatura está usando, como imaginaste al verla, unas nekomimi de juguete sobre su cabello rubio. Su mirada es color verde oliva, lo que te hace recordar…

La chica se presenta ante ti. "¡Soy Nepeta Leijon! ¡Es un placer, Dirk!"

No es tiempo para recordar. "¿Nepeta?" Te suena un poco.

"Sí, ya sabes, la chica de Trollian que ha ido un par de veces a nuestra casa a jugar con Jaspers." Dice Rose y tú te limitas a asentir con la cabeza cuando rememoras una vaga conversación acerca de eso.

Nepeta se dirige a Rose ahora más seria. "Si Dirk y tú están aquí, significa entonces que estamos en el mismo barco, ¿no?"

¿Creerle o no creerle? He ahí el dilema. Los chicos de Trollian –un cliente de chat (algo así como el archienemigo del cliente que tú y tus amigos más cercanos usan, Pesterchum)–, mejor conocidos como Trolls, tienen fama de ser mentirosos. Si bien algunos de ellos son amistosos y por lo general es divertido hablarles, hay que admitir que todos los que conoces son un poco raros. A veces dicen cosas que te hacen cuestionar su salud mental y no tomarlos enserio.

Los tres guardan silencio por un minuto, sopesando la situación y tratando de decidir las acciones a tomar.

"Tienes miedo, Dirk." Asegura Nepeta de repente con expresión solemne. "Estás confundido por muchas cosas y no sabes qué hacer, porque tienes miedo de cometer errores irremediables."

Entrecierras los ojos detrás de tus gafas pero no eres capaz de replicar. Tal vez es cierto.

"Pero el miedo no nos ayudará a superar esto," la chica pone una sonrisa tranquilizante que, oh sorpresa, logra relajarte. "¡Debemos actuar juntos! Ya verás cómo todo sale bien, confía en mí."

Callas unos instantes.

Y es que en realidad no hay mucho que pensar porque Nepeta puede ser, para bien o para mal, la única ayuda que tengan en un tiempo indefinido. Y tiene razón en lo que dijo, así que resuelves que puede ser útil al menos como alivio cómico.

"Bien, heroína de anime, trabajemos juntos." Accedes sin emoción al tiempo que comienzas a caminar hacia el castillo.

Nepeta y Rose sonríen e imitan tus pasos.

"¿Dónde estamos?"

"En el Reino de Derse, probablemente." Responde la nueva chica. "No tengo idea de dónde queda, pero ya que 'Derse' es lo único que puede decir la gente aquí, supuse que es el nombre del lugar."

"Rayos, podría hacer tantas preguntas a partir de sólo eso que no sé dónde comenzar." Dices luchando contra las ganas de revolverte el cabello en frustración.

"Les ahorraré la molestia entonces y les diré todo lo que sé." Nepeta ríe mientras extrae del bolsillo de su abrigo verde una llave para abrir el enrejado de la puerta que los separa del interior del castillo. "Por desgracia no recuerdo mucho de antes de llegar aquí. Fui invitada a ese extraño lugar por mi amiga Terezi a celebrar el 413 (no me pregunten por qué porque no lo sé, pero ¡una fiesta es una fiesta!). Yo estaba en ese momento en África visitando a unos parientes, por lo que le dije que no podía ir, pero…"

"¿Pero?"

"No lo sé, ella simplemente me dijo que no me preocupara y cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba en la fiesta temática de Harry Potter."

Los tres entran finalmente al castillo y ustedes dos esperan a que Nepeta continúe, procesando mientras tanto las similitudes y diferencias entre ambas historias.

"Recuerdo que antes de llegar al Comedor vi por un segundo a Karkat jugando con un gato blanco, ¡se veían tan tiernos!" Nepeta se sonroja y comienza a dar pequeños brincos excitados. Suspiras. _Fangirls_.

"Karkat es ese troll que siempre parece enojado, ¿verdad?" Preguntas, cavando un poco en tu memoria.

"Sip. ¿Has hablado con él?"

"No, pero tengo entendido que es muy buen amigo de John y Dave… o era, ya no sé."

"Sí, bueno, Karkat es una persona complicada. En fin, historia para otra noche." A medida que van caminando por el antejardín se va haciendo evidente la presencia de personas dentro del castillo, sombras en las ventanas y murmullos tras las paredes. "Siguiendo con la historia… en realidad no sé cómo llegamos aquí. Cuando desperté hace tres días…"

"Espera, ¿tres días?" Te detienes a mirarla con cierta sorpresa.

"Eso es extraño," secunda Rose "yo desperté hace aproximadamente un día, si es que –de nuevo– podemos hablar en términos de días y noches."

"¿Uno?" dices tratando de mantener tu expresión fría, con éxito "Yo desperté hace como una hora."

Los tres callan, pensativos.

"Bien, entonces ahora sabemos que el sujeto que nos trajo aquí, probablemente el hechicero, puede transportarnos a través del tiempo y el espacio." Suelta Rose rompiendo el silencio. A continuación, le explica brevemente a Nepeta el asunto del hechicero.

"¿Saben? En realidad no creo que 'el hechicero' o como sea que se llame sea el verdadero enemigo." Dice la más pequeña tras una pausa.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Cuando desperté hace tres días y llegué al castillo… pues, sólo digamos que los habitantes de Derse parecen temerle a algo mucho peor."

Al finalizar la frase la chica empuja –quién diría que tiene tanta fuerza– la puerta del castillo y ante ustedes se extiende un gran salón lleno de refugiados.

Gente de muy baja estatura y ropas rasgadas, con piel bañada en suciedad que parece permanente, cabello azabache y miradas que evidencian lo mucho por lo que han pasado. Así son las personas que los reciben, al principio confundidos al verlos a ti y a Rose, y luego gozosos y deseosos de rodearlos a los tres para admirarlos con expresiones llenas de alivio y esperanza.

Y entonces, entre ese júbilo y esas lágrimas de alegría, no puedes evitar abrir tus ojos con sorpresa y sentir una oleada de tristeza viajar por tu cuerpo. Miras a Nepeta y notas su sonrisa abatida. Intercambias una profunda mirada con Rose; sus ojos violeta se han cristalizado ya con las lágrimas y todo su rostro, como el tuyo, refleja preocupación y lástima.

Porque todos los refugiados son niños.

Nepeta se da cuenta de que ustedes se han quedado mudos, y trata entonces de poner su mejor sonrisa y jugar un poco con los pequeños. Rose la imita, y pronto ambas están sentadas en el suelo de mármol recibiendo abrazos y despeinando cariñosamente las cabezas de los infantes. Pero nadie habla.

Con delicadeza te apartas de los niños que aún están a tu lado y les indicas que es mejor que vayan a jugar con las chicas. Luego te ves en libertad para dar un breve paseo por el salón –que, por si no lo has mencionado ya, es bastante grande… si esa es apenas la entrada no te imaginas cómo será el resto.

No has caminado ni diez pasos cuando algo llama tu atención. Apostarías tu colección de robots a que esas telas que cuelgan a cada lado de la puerta por la que acaban de entrar son banderas. El color es como casi todos los demás materiales a tu alrededor: tonos violáceos. En el centro se dibuja una luna. Alzas una mano para tocar el material –parece terciopelo–, pero antes de hacerlo una voz a tu lado te interrumpe.

"Derse."

Y entonces el niño te mira y te da la sensación de que un conocimiento enorme, para bien o para mal, se oculta tras esa criatura que sólo puede pronunciar el nombre de su pueblo. Sin decir más, el pequeño se va.

"Nepeta, ¿quién cuida de estos niños?" Escuchas que Rose pregunta, y tu atención vuelve a las chicas que se han levantado del suelo para comenzar a caminar. Las sigues.

La interpelada hace una mueca de preocupación mientras comienzan a subir las escaleras que dan al segundo piso. "Ojalá lo supiera. La persona que protege y mantiene en orden el lugar se fue justo antes de que yo encontrara mi camino al castillo, y sólo dejó una nota."

Nepeta saca dicha nota de su bolsillo y se la pasa a Rose, quien la mira con atención antes de pasártela a ti. 'Cuídalos', es la palabra.

"Al segundo día estuve tentada a ir a buscar a esa persona, viendo que los niños estaban muy preocupados," prosigue con una expresión desalentada que no le luce para nada "pero no podía dejarlos solos. Están totalmente indefensos, ¿y qué si pasaba algo mientras yo no estaba?"

"Hiciste bien." Rose coloca una mano tranquilizadora sobre su hombro.

Nepeta los conduce hasta una gran biblioteca y Rose, siendo como es, es la primera que se lanza a abrir un libro. Al poco tiempo frunce el ceño y alega que está escrito en un idioma que no conoce, un idioma que juraría que no es de la Tierra. De todas formas, la rubia se aleja para seguir husmeando.

"Puede que estén escritos en otro idioma, pero en alguna parte debe haber algo que podamos entender." Dice Nepeta lo suficientemente alto para que Rose, ya bastante adentrada en el inmenso lugar, también escuche. "Después de todo, la nota que dejó el guardián de los niños es entendible."

"Pero es solo una palabra, nada nos garantiza que eso no sea lo único que esa persona sabe escribir…"

"¡Esperanza, Dirk, actitud positiva!" Salta de pronto Nepeta con una sonrisa. Debe pensar que su trabajo es no dejar que su equipo no se hunda en depresión, y debe ser cierto.

Te encoges de hombros y te dedicas a mirar también los libros. Y mientras tanto, durante los siguientes dos días trabajas de niñera junto a las dos chicas, tratando de aprender lo más que puedas antes de tener que ofrecerte a salir a explorar y buscar al dichoso guardián.

… Aunque aprender es mucho decir. Ni siquiera Rose puede encontrar una manera de leer el idioma desconocido, lo cual resulta en una gran frustración para todos. Deambular por el resto del castillo no sirve de nada; además de las habitaciones de los niños sólo hay algunas pinturas de dersitianos y más banderas de Derse.

Como sea, es en uno de esos paseos que la encuentras. Por fortuna nadie más ve cómo (tropiezas aparatosamente con un estúpido juguete viejo; nada genial, Dirk), pero descubres detrás de la inocente estatua de un arlequín un interruptor que abre un pasadizo secreto. Quién dijo cliché.

Sin detenerte a pensar demasiado sigues el camino que se forma y bajas unas escaleras de caracol que te guían a una habitación de aspecto exterior rústico. La puerta tiene una pesada cerradura que te impide ir más allá con las manos desnudas. No es problema. Desenvainas tu katana y rompes el cerrojo con velocidad y gracia.

Adentro no es lo que te imaginabas, para nada. Un hecho te golpea como balde de agua fría y te das bofetadas mentales por no haber pensado antes en esa posibilidad. El día (¿o la noche? Bah, a quién le preocupa ya eso) que llegaron una de las primeras misiones que realizaste fue investigar la habitación principal del castillo, donde se supone debe dormir el guardián. Efectivamente, Rose y tú encontraron signos que confirmaban la presencia de una figura de autoridad en la gran y lujosa recámara, pero nada más. Nada de posesiones personales, nada de nueva información sobre el lugar, nada de nada. Un dormitorio común y corriente, utilizado sólo para dormir. Por supuesto, no se les ocurrió que esa persona debía estar guardando sus secretos en otra parte, ni siquiera que tenía secretos que quisiera mantener alejados de malas manos.

Pero oh, que equivocados estaban.

Que tonto, tonto fuiste. La preocupación por el resto de tus amigos debe estar afectándote más de lo que estás dispuesto a admitir.

Es lógico. Si alguien quiere guardar secretos del tamaño de un pueblo entero es obvio que no lo haría en la habitación principal del castillo, a la cual todos los niños tienen acceso. La habitación secreta resulta ser una gran ayuda, así que después de desmantelar algunas trampas y estar seguro de que no hay nada más peligroso, buscas a Rose –Nepeta decide quedarse vigilando a los pequeños, algunos de los cuales han comenzado a enfermarse– y la llevas al escondite.

Hay varios libros que probablemente dicen cosas más importantes que los de la biblioteca. Nunca lo sabrán, porque están escritos en el mismo idioma.

Pero hay un libro, un solo libro en todo el lugar, que está ilustrado. Nada de letras o símbolos desconocidos, solo dibujos, verdaderas obras de arte que los dejan a ambos con la boca abierta. Tratas de darle sentido a la secuencia de imágenes, y con ayuda de Lalonde logran descifrar un poco de la historia de Derse…

_Derse, el Reino de la Oscuridad, fue alguna vez un planeta pacífico. Su nombre no le hace justicia, mucho menos sus colores o el hecho de que esté eternamente sumido en la Penumbra. Los monarcas que lo dirigían eran el Rey Negro y la Reina Negra; sabios y justos, si bien un poco duros. No toleraban un robo o un asesinato, y fue esto último lo que los llevó a desatar la Guerra contra el Rey Blanco y la Reina Blanca del Reino enemigo, quienes habían comandado un genocidio en el corazón de la ciudad principal._

_El caos se desató en cuestión de horas… Los Reyes y Reinas de ambas partes dieron todo de sí, pero desaparecieron. Algunos agentes importantes de Derse tomaron el control y llevaron al Reino a su perdición._

_Al terminar la Guerra en Derse no quedó nada de valor además de los huérfanos. Hasta que los Héroes que habitan en la Luna aparecieron y se congregaron en el castillo. Diez personas en total, cinco hombres y cinco mujeres, vestidas con los colores del Reino se vieron obligados a luchar entre ellos antes de hacer frente al verdadero problema. Más tarde debieron enfrentarse a los diez Héroes del Planeta enemigo. Sin embargo, todos fallecieron._

¿Qué demonios? Eso era todo, el libro acaba ahí porque el resto de las páginas habían sido arrancadas. Y eso no es lo peor… lo más aterrador es el parecido de los Héroes de la historia con las personas que fueron invitadas a la 'fiesta del hechicero', incluyendo a los tres que ya se encuentran en el castillo de Derse.

Entonces, antes de que alguno de los dos pueda decir algo, escuchan el grito de Nepeta. Muy oportuno.

Arriba es una conmoción. El salón principal está lleno de niños asustados y Nepeta se encuentra frente a la gran puerta con una expresión de horror. Frente a ella hay cuatro personas. Reconoces de inmediato el cuerpo musculoso de Equius (ustedes dos tienen algo así como una amistad basada en su gusto por los ponis/caballos) y sobre su hombro se posa una cabellera rubia; el corazón te da un vuelco y estás seguro de que Rose nota la palidez de tu rostro antes de palidecer ella también.

"¡Dave!"

Corres a su lado y ayudas a Equius a bajarlo de su espalda y tenderlo por un momento en el suelo. Tu hermano está inconsciente, pero parece bien. Rose se levanta y se dirige al troll con el que ha hablado sobre magia/ciencia en algunas ocasiones.

"Eridan… ella es…"

"La Reina Blanca." Termina Nepeta en un suspiro, como si estuviera conteniendo la respiración. Algunos niños se han atrevido a acercarse a Eridan, quien lleva a la Reina herida e inconsciente en brazos, y han comenzado a llorar mientras halan su vestido inmaculado en un intento de verla mejor. Pero este tal Eridan es un idiota y no se toma la molestia de bajarla un poco sino que se adentra en el castillo como si el lugar le perteneciera.

Tomas a Dave en brazos y sigues al resto, quienes se dirigen a la habitación principal, dejando atrás a una cansada y preocupada Nepeta tratando de consolar a los pequeños.

Al llegar tienden a la Reina y a tu hermano en la cama, suficientemente amplia para los dos. Examinas a Dave y notas que, pese a que su respiración y su pulso son tan tranquilos como cuando duerme, está más pálido de lo usual. Le tomas la temperatura y apartas tu mano preocupado al sentirlo frío bajo las sábanas de algodón con las que acabas de cubrirlo. Antes de dirigir tu atención a los trolls recién llegados, te aseguras de colocar una colcha de terciopelo sobre gran parte de su cuerpo y acomodar sus gafas en una mesita cercana –cuando se las quitas te percatas de sus profundas ojeras.

"Lo encontramos en ese estado cerca a la cadena que conecta a Derse con su Luna." Dice Eridan posando su mirada en uno de los grandes ventanales de cristal. "La Reina estaba ahí, tratando de protegerlo."

"¿Protegerlo de qué?"

"De las Pesadillas."

Te llevas una mano a tu frente en señal de frustración antes de decir débilmente: "Amigo, por favor, estoy cansado de los acertijos."

"Lo que Dirk quiere decir," interviene Rose tratando de suavizar el ambiente "es que hay muchas cosas que no sabemos aún y nos vendría bien una explicación detallada."

Eridan suspira dramáticamente, como haría un ser superior cuando lo han encerrado con un puñado de idiotas (y probablemente eso es lo que está pasando por su cabeza). "Bien, haré un resumen de lo que deben saber."

"Gracias."

"Han pasado lo que se podría contar como cinco días desde que yo desperté en Derse, y cuatro para Equius."

"En realidad son tres y medio para mí."

"Equius, no me interrumpas." Responde Eridan con su interesante acento… ¿inglés? No importa, es un poco gracioso. Incluso puedes imaginártelo vistiendo ropas costosas y sombreros altos y monóculos en vez de esa sencilla capa de aspecto sacerdotal.

"Sí, señor."

"Bien, cuando encontré a Equius comenzamos a caminar hasta llegar al Puerto –la base de la cadena que conecta al Planeta con su Luna, como ya dije– donde encontramos al chico y la Reina. La Reina estaba combatiendo las Pesadillas, que son básicamente monstruos sin forma definida que se manifiestan donde sea que haya alguien dormido."

Frunces el ceño cuando recuerdas un pequeño detalle de la vida en este Planeta. Dentro del castillo es el único lugar donde puedes dormir, y dormir no es realmente necesario; es gracias a ese hecho que han logrado cubrir más de la mitad de la biblioteca en tan poco tiempo.

"¿Dave estaba dormido?"

Eridan abre la boca para responderle a Rose con algo probablemente muy grosero, pero una nueva voz interrumpe.

La Reina ha despertado.

"El Sol…" Sus palabras salen como sonidos quebrados, y la tos seca que les sigue hace que su rostro perfecto se contorsione con dolor.

"¿El Sol?"

Con dificultad, la mujer retoma su frase. "El Sol debe…", no es sólo la tos la que no la deja hablar, también tiene problemas para respirar y enfocar su mirada. Está muriendo. "El Sol debe despertar."

Como indicando a quién se refiere con exactitud, la Reina Blanca señala a Dave. A continuación se mueve un poco en la cama y logra acomodarse cerca de él para tocar su frente. Tu instinto te dice que la apartes: es una persona extraña y Dirk Strider nunca deja que los extraños toquen a su hermanito. Pero algo te dice que ella intenta ayudar.

En efecto, a los dos segundos de haberlo tocado Dave comienza a recuperar su color y temperatura normal. Asumiendo que está a punto de despertar, deslizas rápidamente las gafas en su rostro –sabes que no le haría gracia que un par de trolls vieran sus ojos así porque sí.

A todo esto, Dirk, ¿no estabas enojado con tu hermano? Por supuesto, todavía lo estás. Pero es tu jodido hermano y a pesar de toda la mierda que han pasado sigues queriéndolo igual. Aunque no es como si lo fueras a admitir ahora.

Dave gruñe como si despertase con resaca y sientes su mirada dirigirse de inmediato hacia ti. Se queda así durante un breve momento, pero no dice nada y tú tampoco lo haces. El rubio se incorpora en la cama con ayuda de Rose y la atención de todos vuelve a la Reina.

"Sumo Sacerdote…" la mujer hace una pausa para recobrar el aliento. Te gustaría hacer algo por ella, pero no estás seguro de qué podrías.

"¿Sí, Su Majestad?" Responde Eridan a sabiendas de que le habla a él. Ese chico sabe más de lo que aparenta, y en el momento él no es el único troll que te está provocando desconfianza. Ya arreglarán cuentas más tarde.

Pronto se percatan de que la Reina Blanca no se dirige solo a él. "El Juicio…" Su mirada agonizante se posa en Equius, quien inclina la cabeza en señal de respeto. Ella sigue llamando, como una profesora que se asegura de que sus estudiantes están ahí y concentrados en una lección importante. "El Sol… El Emperador…" La tos la ataca de nuevo. "Y La Rueda de la Fortuna." Termina mirando a Rose.

Asumiendo que se dirige a ustedes, los tres asienten con la cabeza de manera casi imperceptible, dudosos.

Y ella sonríe. Es una sonrisa tan pacífica, tan reconfortante, tan bondadosa que los toma a todos por sorpresa.

"Y La Luna está afuera, cuidando de los niños…"

"Así es, Majestad." Eridan se arrodilla al pie de la cama y sostiene la mano de la Reina de la forma más delicada posible. "Reina Blanca, por favor dé sus órdenes."

Ella toma aliento, como un último aliento, y logra por fin comenzar a articular sus frases con más normalidad. Como lo haría un moribundo en sus últimos momentos de lucidez; te parte el corazón verla en ese estado, y no sabes exactamente por qué.

"¿Por qué, Sumo Sacerdote, estás pidiendo comandos de una Reina que no es la tuya?" Pregunta con una leve sonrisa.

"Es la voluntad divina, mi señora." Responde Eridan solemne, sin rastro de sarcasmo. "Usted, recostada en el lecho de su hermana, luchando en sus últimos momentos por el bienestar de la gente de Derse, se ha ganado mi respeto."

"No era mi intención… pero lo agradezco de todas maneras. No…" sus palabras se ven interrumpidas de nuevo por un nuevo ataque de tos, esta vez acompañado de sangre que termina manchando su blanca mano –la que Eridan estaba sosteniendo. "… no me queda mucho tiempo. Si están dispuestos a aceptar la misión, por el bien de Derse… debo pedirles un favor."

"Lo que sea, Majestad." Esta vez quien responde es Equius. Los trolls evidentemente saben mucho más que ustedes, o actúan como si lo hicieran.

"Es necesario que encuentren a mi hermana… alguien la ha secuestrado."

"¿Quién?", pregunta Rose, no muy acostumbrada a ser dejada de lado en una conversación importante.

"La Perdición…", su respiración vuelve a tornarse inestable. "El Mago…"

"El… ¿hechicero?", Rose se muestra confundida y Eridan le lanza una mirada sucia, cansado de que interrumpa. Tú le lanzas una mirada sucia a él, cansado de su jodida actitud.

"El Mago… encuéntrenlo. Se oculta en algún lugar de Prospit. El Ermitaño puede guiarlos."

"¿Dónde encontramos a ese tal 'Ermitaño'?" Preguntas con una razón más infantil que seria, sólo quiero molestar a Eridan y Equius. Por las miradas que me lanzan, sé que lo he logrado. Pero es una victoria no satisfactoria, no es el momento de juegos y todos lo sabemos.

"Se ha perdido en Derse."

El estado de la Reina es cada vez peor, no durará mucho.

"Encuentren... a los demás… Eviten la profecía…". Y sus ojos se cierran para siempre. La tristeza te invade y no sabes qué hacer más que apretar la mano de Rose, por cuya mejilla cae una lágrima silenciosa. Dave toma la otra mano de la chica, tenso, y notas que Equius luce igual de abatido. Pero lo peor es ver a Eridan tratando con desesperación y gritos susurrados que la Reina vuelva a abrir los ojos.

"¡Majestad, espere! ¡Tiene que decirme si La Emperatriz… si Feferi está bien…!" Equius pone una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, tratando de alejarlo del cuerpo sin vida. "Reina Blanca… no se vaya aún…"

Entonces Eridan comienza a llorar, y te da la impresión de que no es por la muerte de la Reina a la que ha jurado respeto. Es preocupación por su amiga, y eso hace que no puedas burlarte o mirarlo mal cuando su cabeza cae sobre la cama y comienza a llorar más desconsolado. No puedes juzgarlo porque lo entiendes; si no fueras un Strider –los Striders no lloran frente a otras personas–, también habrías comenzado a llorar porque quieres saber si tus amigos están bien y porque estás seguro de que la mujer que yace inerte en la cama sabía más de lo que alcanzó a decir.

* * *

_Eso es todo por hoy, mis más sinceras disculpas por la demora. Ahora, esta nota de autor tiene cuatro pequeños puntos:_

_**1.** ¿Teorías? Sabemos que cada uno de los 20 personajes (12 trolls, 8 humanos, más dos adicionales -uno de ellos es El Mago), representan una de las Arcanas Mayores del Tarot. Aquí un pequeño reto: Ubiquen a los personajes que faltan con los títulos que consideren acertados._

_**2.** Reviews, reviews, reviews, ¡adoro los reviews! Y los que me mandaron para los dos capítulos pasados no hicieron más que ponerme extremadamente feliz, así que, ¡muchas gracias! Además en este segundo punto incluiré las respuestas a los reviews anónimos. (Hablando de eso, me encantaría que quienes acostumbran dejar este tipo de reviews se crearan una cuenta, porque adoro responder reviews por privado)._

_***Majo-chi:** Tus sugerencias acertaron en varias partes con respecto a lo que tengo planeado para la historia, pero no diré mucho ahora para no arruinar la sorpresa ;) Pero gracias, me alegra que te tomaras el tiempo de escribirlas. Y a propósito, no sólo me estás diciendo que te gustó el fic, ¿sino que tus amigos también lo estaban leyendo con ganas? ¡Oh por Dios, necesito algo frío porque me estoy sonrojando! (que tengas amigos que les gusta Homestuck es algo que envidio :( yo soy un lobo solitario). Sobre el GamKar, lo pongo en consideración sólo porque me lo pediste... pero no me gusta. Sin ofender, pero odio a Gamzee y por eso trato de evitar los fics en los que aparece en una de las parejas secundarias ._. Sin embargo, cuando me lo encuentro por accidente en alguno de esos fics soy capaz de dejarlo pasar -ya me estoy acostumbrando-, así que tal vez no me importaría escribir un poco de esa pareja. De todas maneras, no puedo prometer nada... a lo mejor lo único que logro hacer es blackrom. En fin, ¡muchas gracias por leer y dejar review! _

_***MoonclockHazel:** No puedo expresar con palabras lo mucho que me emocionó tu review. Me hubieras visto, con una sonrisa estúpida y un sonrojo hasta las orejas... Y es que no sólo te contentaste con decirme que te habías enamorado de mi escrito (lo cual de por sí es uno de los mejores halagos que podría recibir), sino que para darme el golpe final, ¡me dices que parezco HUSSIE en persona! ¡ANDREW HUSSIE! ¡ME PONES A LA ALTURA DE ANDREW HUSSIE! En serio, ¿qué le pasa al mundo últimamente? Estoy soñando, ¿verdad? No es posible que mi primer fic tenga lectores tan jodidamente adorables. ¿Ves? Estoy perdiendo mi calma de nuevo. Sinceramente no creo llegarle ni a los talones a Andrew, pero tu review me dio una razón para seguir viviendo y seguir escribiendo y mejorando para alcanzar a semejante maestro, así que ¡muchas gracias, desde el fondo de mi corazón! Sobre lo de HP y HS, sólo digamos que es alivio cómico porque El Hechicero es un fan de HP, no es que vaya a hacer demasiadas referencias (pero me alegra que haya hecho su propósito de hacerte reír). Y diría que Dirk también es alivio cómico... pero me arriesgo a presenciar la furia del genial Clan Strider. Igual, me alegra que te de risa (a mí también... pero no le digas que dije eso). De nuevo, ¡muchísimas gracias! _

_Ahora, queridos lectores y lectoras, ¿ven por qué me gusta más responder reviews por privado? Porque en algunos puedo llegar a escribir BASTANTE. No lo puedo evitar, está en mi naturaleza. Así que si pueden, una cuenta creada así sea sólo para enviar reviews no haría daño, ¿verdad? ;)_

_**3.** Quiero agradecer profundamente también a quienes incluyeron este fic en favoritos o lo siguieron. Y quienes siguieron a mi persona para recibir más noticias. Desde el fondo de mi alma, ¡muchas gracias!_

_**4.** Un dato importante. ¿Sabían que las normas de prohíben cualquier tipo de historia interactiva? Eso incluye las historias escritas en segunda persona (como esta y muchas otras más que tratan de imitar el estilo de Hussie). Lo descubrí leyendo un DaveJohn ayer ("Do the Windy Thing", por Mr. Nohbodee); el autor tuvo que editar por completo su fic y convertirlo a la primera persona. Pensé en hacer lo mismo, ya que no llevo tantos capítulos pero... Que se jodan las reglas. A la mierda eso, nadie puede decirme cómo escribir y cómo no, y si yo quiero escribir como Hussie porque es mi modelo a seguir, pues lo haré. Lo siento si esto suena muy agresivo, pero me molesta un poco porque en realidad no veo el problema con escribir en segunda persona... En fin, de todas maneras tenía planeado desde el principio cambiar en algún punto, con ayuda de John, a narrar en primera persona. Lo haré más adelante, pero esto quedará en segunda. Solo espero que ffn no borre el fic o algo... después de todo estoy rompiendo las reglas._

_Ahora sí, eso es todo amigos, gracias infinitas por leer hasta aquí. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :)_


End file.
